<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One, Please! by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513057">Just One, Please!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress'>I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Cookies, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus just wants a cookie. Deceit won't give him one before dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Regressuary, Regressuary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One, Please!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come onnnnn!” Remus whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit pinched the bridge of his nose. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pouted. “I won’t go to bed on time if I don’t get a cookie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never go to bed on time without someone forcing you anyway,” Deceit scoffed. “After dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll go get Roman to give me a cookie!” Remus said. “Or maybe I’ll ask Patton! He’s always been the cool dad anyway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouch. “After dinner,” Deceit said. “And if you wait, I’ll do something for you that Patton never does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>two.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>